I will remember you
by Ai Raine
Summary: A song-fic to the song I will remember you. Slight shounen ai. I'm not sure of the rating. Please R&R. one-shot


This is my first attempt at a song-fic, so please be polite.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song I Will Remember you, and sadly I do not own Gundam Wing either. I just borrowed both to create a story.   
  
[blah] indicates the lyrics to the song.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
[I will remember you.]  
  
Duo sits on a bench on L2 sighing to himself. He's thinking of the past and how much he misses his fellow ex-pilots, but one especially.   
  
[Will you remember me?]  
  
Heero gets on a shuttle to L2. He's regretting that he didn't go with Duo when he had the chance.  
  
[Don't let you life pass you by.]  
  
Heero stares out the window of the shuttle waiting for it to take off. He thinks about the past five years he's spent alone and sighs wondering how Duo is, and if they would be able to recognize each other now.  
  
Duo sees scenes of the past five years flash in his mind and he sighs heavily.  
  
[Weep not for a memory.]  
  
Duo wipes his eyes so he won't shed a tear. He remembers the day five years ago when he asked Heero to come with him to L2. He pulls his legs up onto the bench bringing them to his chest. He lays his head on his knees and prepares himself for another cold night.  
  
[I'm so tired]  
  
Heero yawns and closes his eyes. He's been working almost nonstop to forget everything.  
  
[I can't sleep]  
  
Duo moves restlessly on the bench unable to sleep. He lifts his head up and wraps his arms around his legs to keep warm.  
  
[Standing on the edge of something much to deep.]  
  
Heero sighs and wonders if he's making a mistake. He opens his eyes looking tired and stares at nothing running thoughts through his mind one by one.  
  
[Once there was darkness...]  
  
Heero remembers when he first came to the earth, and how he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. He shakes his head feeling foolish.  
  
[a deep and endless night]  
  
Duo shivers and thinks about the nights he spent in safe houses. He sighs trying to remember the warmth of those houses.  
  
[You gave me everything you had. Oh you gave me life!]  
  
Heero smiles as he remembers the day Duo rescued him from hospital. He sees different scenes of Duo trying to give him his friendship, and he would just ignore the other pilot. He mumbles lowly, "You gave me a reason to live."  
  
[I will remember you.]  
  
Heero lightly touches the cross around his neck and lowers his head recalling the day Duo gave it to him.  
  
[Will you remember me?]  
  
Duo sneezes and closes his eyes. He groans and wonders if Heero is doing any better than he is.  
  
[Don't let you life pass you by.]  
  
Duo runs his fingers through his now tangled and loose hair. He smiles slightly remembering how Heero would make comments about his hair and call him a braided baka.  
  
[Weep not for a memory]  
  
Heero closes his eyes and continues to touch the cross.  
  
[I'm so afraid to love you.]  
  
Heero sighs and wonders if it's right to love Duo. He knows he hurt his fellow pilot and isn't sure of his feelings.  
  
[More afraid to loose]  
  
Duo thinks about how his feelings for Heero developed during the war and how he was afraid to confess his love because he didn't want Heero to die.  
  
[Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.]  
  
Heero steps off of the shuttle finally on L2 and shakes his head forgetting his training and how he wasn't supposed to show any emotions. He walks the streets and comes across a figure on a bench with long chestnut colored hair. He reconizes who it is and gently nudges him.  
  
[Funny how you feel so much but cannot say a word.]  
  
Duo raises his head and his eyes widen when he sees Heero. He reaches out slowly and touches him to make sure he's real.  
  
Heero gives him a small smirk and tries to tell Duo how he feels. He only secedes in making small incoherent sounds.  
  
[I'm screaming inside, but can't be heard.]  
  
Duo looks at Heero wondering what he's trying to say. He stands up shakily and hugs him.  
  
Heero just stands shocked for a few seconds then returns the hug. He's trying his best to think of what to say.  
  
[I will remember you.]  
  
Heero pulls away from the hug with a concerned look on his face. He didn't remember Duo being this thin. He looks into Duo's eyes and regrets ever leaving him.  
  
[Will you remember me?]  
  
Duo closes his eyes and leans on Heero resting his head on his shoulders. He could remember Heero just as though he has just seen him the day before.  
  
[Don't let your life pass you by.]  
  
Heero wraps his arms around Duo holding him protectively.  
  
Duo looks up at Heero smiling. He wants to ask him why he came, but can't seem to find his voice.  
  
[Weep not for a memory.]  
  
Heero smiles back slightly wondering if Duo still loves him.  
  
[I will remember you. You remember me?]  
  
Duo finally finds his voice. "Why did you come, Heero?" His voice was hoarse and shaky. He hoped Heero would give him a good reason.  
  
[Don't let you life pass you by. Weep not for a memory.]  
  
Heero wiped a tear from Duo's eyes. "I came because I, ai shiteru."  
  
[I will remember you. Will you remember me?]  
  
Duo smiles, "Ai shiteru, Heero."  
  
Heero cups Duo's chin in his hand and kisses him passionately.  
  
[Don't let you life pass you by. Weep not for a memory.]  
  
Duo returns the kiss letting a few tears fall to only to be forgotten knowing Heero would never leave him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for my song-fic. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me how I did. Thanks for you time.   
  
Lone Warriors 


End file.
